


I like to watch from afar

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Alfred has a little crush.





	I like to watch from afar

Alfred glared in frustration at the taller man from across the room. The ashen blond was attempting to hold a conversation with his older sister, while his younger one all but gnawed on his arm. He seemed vaguely interested in whatever the conversation was about, distracting him from the glare coming from several feet away.

Alfred stabbed his fork mercilessly into the mashed potatoes that was on the lunch tray, not noticing that his best friend was attempting to hold a conversation with him. Eventually his twin just sighed and whispered, “Alfred, those are my mashed potatoes…” Snapping him from his daze and turning his sapphire gaze on the one who looked almost identical to him, save for a few small details. 

After a moment of locked gazes, one furious and the other just tired, Alfred smiled sheepishly and removed his fork from the other’s food. “Sorry Mattie. I just saw him and he wasn’t even  _ looking _ at me and well…”

“Your crush on him is absolutely ridiculous.” Arthur spoke up from where he sat to Alfred’s left. 

Alfred turned slightly to face him and he rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, sue me. It’s not my fault that he’s so amazing.” 

Arthur arched one eyebrow. “No, that’s not why it’s ridiculous.”

“Is it because we’ve been enemies for the past century or so?” Alfred was now facing him completely. “Because we used to be tight back before the 1900s, and also we’re fine now.”

“That’s not why either.” Arthur was beginning to sound exasperated.

“Then is it because he’s Russian, because Iggy that’s racist and I won-”

The Englishman cut him off, “It’s because you two are married, you dolt!”

Matthew briefly choked on his food before adding, “Yeah Al, I don’t see why you’re like this, but if you want his attention you could probably just walk right up to him and you would have it.” 

Alfred laughed and admitted, “I just like to admire from afar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very anxious and just needed to write about my boys.


End file.
